Can't You Look at Me?
by EXOST Panda
Summary: Kau tahu rasanya tak diperhatikan oleh orang yang kau sukai? Tahukah kau rasanya saat orang yang kau sukai membicarakan oranglain dan bukan dirimu? Tahukah kau? Tak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja? / ChanBaek slight ChanTao-KrisTao/One Shoot/ it's YAOI!


Summary : Kau tahu rasanya tak diperhatikan oleh orang yang kau sukai? Tahukah kau rasanya saat orang yang kau sukai membicarakan oranglain dan bukan dirimu? Tahukah kau? Tak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja? / ChanBaek slight ChanTao-KrisTao/One Shoot/

**Can't You Look at Me?**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, KrisTao, Other Cast.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), Alur ga jelas.**

Baekhyun POV.

Tao, Tao, Tao dan Tao. Hanya nama itu saja yang kau sebutkan setiap hari Park Chanyeol. Tak tahukah kau kalau telingaku panas saat mendengar kau menyebut nama maknae kita di EXO-M?

" Kau percaya itu Baekki? Tadi aku mengajaknya makan siang berdua saja dan ia mau! " Seru Chanyeol bahagia.

Oh Park Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya kau me-mak-sa uri baby panda untuk makan siang!

" Nee " Gumamku malas.

" Enaknya kami makan siang dimana Baekki-ah? Apa di cafe Yesung hyung saja ya? "

" Di restoran seafood yang sering kita berdua datangi di daerah gangnam saja "

" Betul juga! Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan tempat itu? Gomawo Baekki-ah! "

Chanyeol menepuk bahuku lalu berjalan keluar ruang latihan dan menemui Tao.

Byun Baekhyun pabo-ya! Mengapa kau memberikannya usul? Pabooo!

Kusentak-sentak kakiku ke lantai lalu menjambak pelan rambutku yang kini berwarna merah.

" Ya, Byun Baekhyun! Jangan menariki rambutmu! Kau mau botak eoh? "

Oke. Moodku tambah buruk mendengar celetukan evil maknae satu ini, Oh Sehun. Dasar maknae tidak peka! Apa dia tidak lihat kalau aku sedang kesal? -_-

" Sehunnie, sopanlah pada Baekhyun. Dia lebih tua darimu "

" Tapi Luhan hyung... "

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Hunnie. Sana, pergilah dengan Kai. Jangan menggangguku! " Kulihat Luhan hyung mengusir Sehun sementara Sehun merengut kesal karena diusir oleh namjachingu-nya. Rasakan itu maknae!

" Baehyun-ah. Kau ada masalah? "

" Banyak Luhan hyung "

" Apa ada hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol? "

" Bisakah hyung tidak menyebutkan namanya!? "

" Mianhae Baekki.. "

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah saat aku melihat raut wajah Luhan hyung berubah menjadi sedih karena kubentak tadi.

" Yo! Baekhyun! Kau apakan memberku? " sahut suara di belakangku.

" Mianhae Kris-_ge_. Aku tak sengaja membentak Luhan hyung... mianhae... "

" Aish. Neomu jinjjayo... "

" Mianhae _gege_, mianhae.. "

" Gwaenchana Baekki, aku tidak apa-apa "

Aku menatap Luhan hyung yang kini tersenyum kearahku sementara Kris-_ge_ duduk di sebelahku.

" Kka, ceritakan masalahmu pada kami Baekki " Ucap Kris-_ge_.

Kuceritakan perihal masalah percintaan(?)ku pada Luhan hyung dan Kris-_ge_. Tentu saja aku tidak memberitahukan bahwa yang disukai Chanyeol adalah Tao. Hei, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kris-ge menyukai Tao! Aku tidak mau nyawa Chanyeol melayang di tangan Duizhang jelmaan naga ini.

" Jadi cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ck, kasihan sekali dirimu Baekhyun " Ledek Kris -_ge_ padaku.

" Harap sadar diri _ge_. Kau pikir Tao juga membalas perasaanmu? "

" Eh? Itu… "

Kulihat Kris-_ge_ menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Checkmate! _Hahaha

" Sudahlah kalian berdua… " Tegur Luhan hyung. " Baekki-ah, kau serius menyukai Chanyeol "

" Aku menyukainya Sejak masa-masa trainee hyung… "

" Kalau begitu, kejarlah dia. Tak ada yang tak mungkin kan? "

"….."

Aku terdiam. Mungkinkah aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya seutuhnya? Bisakah aku membuatnya melupakan Tao?

Aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku hingga Lay-_ge_ masuk dan menyuruh ami untuk memulai latihan dance.

Luhan hyung…. Andai kau tahu siapa yang disukainya… Bisakah kau mengatakan itu?

Baekhyun POV End.

.

.

.

.

.

_CKLEK_!

Chanyeol dan Tao berjalan memasuki dorm dengan bergandengan tangan. Baekhyun dan Kris yang sedang mengobrol berdua membelalakkan mata mereka, ta terkecuali para member yang lain.

" Kalian... dari mana saja? " Tanya Suho.

" Dari myeongdong Jun Ma Hao _ge_ " Jawab Tao.

" Tao-er, sudah _gege_ bilang. Jangan panggil _gege_ ' Jun Ma Hao '. Nama _gege _itu Joonmyeon " Protes Suho.

" Tapi itu kan nama Chinese _gege_ "

Suho yang tak bisa protes lagi pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan dipanggil Jun Ma Hao oleh sang maknae EXO-M.

" Tao hyung, kau jadian dengan Chanyeol hyung, ya? Kalian mesra sekali "

Baekhyun dan Kris melotot kearah Kai yang mengataan hal itu dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Kim Jongin, kau telah membakar api cemburu di hati Duizhang EXO-M dan uri king of eyeliner~

" A.. aniya, tadi aku terhimpit saat mau keluar lift. Dan Chanyeol hyung menarikku keluar... yah, begitu "

" Tapi kok gandengannya lama banget? Ga dilepas-lepas lagi " Celetuk D.O

Entah baru sadar atau apa, Tao dan Chanyeol segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Sementara itu, Kris sudah beranjak terlebih dahulu ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dorm tanpa menatap sedikitpun kearah Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

" Kris-_ge_/Baekhyun kenapa? " Tanya ChanTao berbarengan.

" Mollayo " Luhan menjawab dengan nada sinis lalu beranjak ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Sehun.

" Luhan _-ge_ wae? "

Seluruh member (kecuali KrisBaekHunHan) mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu lalu kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dorm EXO, 02.00 a.m_

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki dorm dengan mata sembab. Ia menangis tiada henti di taman dekat apartemen mereka. Siapa yang tida sakit hati jika melihat orang yang ia sukai bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain?

Tiba-tiba, mata Baekhyun tertumpu pada siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dengan sedikit takut, Baekhyun mendekati sosok itu.

" _Gege_? "

Orang itu menoleh. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui itu adalah Kris.

" Kau baru kembali? " Tanya Kris.

" Ne _ge_. Tadi aku... menenangkan diri... "

Kris tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah kanan Kris. Seketika, suasana menjadi hening. Lampu ruang tengah tak dinyalakan. Hanya dua buah lampu meja di kedua sisi sofa yang mereka duduki dan cahaya bulan yang menembus celah tirai yang memberi penerangan pada mereka berdua.

" Baekki-ah... "

" Eum? "

" _Gege_ akan menyatakan cinta pada Tao "

" Mworago? "

" Aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya Baekki "

" _Gege_ serius? "

" Ne. Walaupun nanti aku akan ditolak, setidaknya aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku padanya... walaupun aku akan sakit hati... "

Baekhyun terpaku. Ia merasa sangat payah. Ia bahkan tak berani mengambil keputusan seperti Kris. Ia terlalu takut.

Jika ia menyemangati Kris untuk menyatakan cinta pada Tao dan pada akhirnya Kris dan Tao menjadi sepasang kekasih, senangkah ia melihat Chanyeol patah hati? Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendukung Kris.

" Nyatakanlah cinta _gege_ padanya. Aku mendukung _gege_ " Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Gomawo Baekhyun.. "

" Hwaiting! "

Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol dan Tao melihat adegan itu walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa yang dibicaraka oleh Kris dan Baekhyun. Ada sedikit rasa sakit di hati mereka.

Tao menatap miris adegan itu. '_ Kris-ge... _'

'_Aish! apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol!? __Yang kau sukai itu Tao! Bukan Baekhyun _' Batin Chanyeol.

" Tao, ayo hyung kembali ke kamarmu " Bisik Chanyeol sambil merangkul Tao.

Tao menoleh sekilas kearah Kris dan Baekhyun lalu kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan sedih.

_Kris & Baekhyun side_.

" Jadi Kris-_ge _akan bicara padanya saat kita break latihan dance nanti? "

" Ne. Bagaimana menurutmu? "

" Aku setuju _ge_! Berusahalah! "

" Gomawo Baekki-ah. Kka, istirahatlah. Ini sudah jam 2.30. Besok kita ada latihan "

" Araseo uri Duizhang~ "

Baekhyun melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol sudah tertidur tanpa menggunakan selimut. Diraihnya selimut berwarna putih milik Chanyeol dan menyelimuti diri namja itu.

" Jaljjayo Yeolli " Bisiknya pelan, sebelum akhirnya beranjak menaiki kasurnya sendiri dan jatuh tertidur.

Disaat nafas Baekhyun mulai teratur, Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang Duizhang dan Baekhyun bicarakan. Apakah mungkin membicarakan tentang Tao dan dirinya? Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa Duizhang EXO-M itu menyukai Tao. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Karena kantuk mulai menyerangnya, dilupakanlah semua pikirannya lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sment Building, 03.15 p.m_

" Yak, kita istirahat dulu! " Ucap Kris dan Suho berbarengan.

Para member segera berhamburan entah untuk mengambil minum, membeli makan di cafetaria ataupun sekedar tidur-tiduran di lantai ruang dance. Baekhyun melihat kini Kris dan Tao beranjak keluar ruang dance setelah sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan ke ruang latihan vokal.

Tak lama setelah Kris dan Tao keluar, Chanyeol masuk ke ruang dance dengan membawa dua botol minuman. Mata namja itu mencari-cari sosok Tao di ruangan itu.

" Kau siapa? " Tanya Luhan.

" Tao. Dimana dia? "

" Di ruang latihan vokal. Bersama Duizhang "

Chanyeol segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar ruang dance. Baekhyun yang mengetahui kemana Chanyeol akan pergi segera mencegahnya.

" Yeolli-ah! Jangan kesana! " Teriak Baekhyun.

" Wae? "

" Kau tidak perlu tahu! Yang penting jangan kesana! "

Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol.

" Kembali ke ruang dance Baekhyun-ah. Walaupun kau melarangku, aku akan tetap ke ruang latihan vokal " Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepis tangan Baekhyun.

" Kumohon Yeolli, jangan kesana! "

Karena kesal, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga jatuh lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan karena telapak tangannya berdarah terkena pot tanah liat di dekatnya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang kini telah sampai di depan pintu terpaku saat mendengar suara 2 orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Nado... "

" Jinjjayo? "

"..."

" Wo ai ni Baby panda "

" Wo ye ai ni _gege_ "

'_Kris ge... dan Tao... mereka? '_ Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat. Hatinya terasa terbakar. Namja itu berjalan cepat kearah ruang latihan dance.

.

.

.

.

" Lay-_ge_ appo! " Jerit Bahyun tertahan.

" Tahanlah sedikit Baekki. Lagipula kau juga, kenapa kau tidak hati-hati sampai jadi begini, eoh? "

" Aku tadi terjatuh _gege_ "

Lay memutar matanya malas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terluka.

_BRAK!_

Seluruh member yang berada di ruang latihan dance menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang membuka pintu kasar dan berjalan cepat kearah Baehyun yang menatapnya takut.

" Ikut aku sekarang! "

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar dan meninggalkan memberdeul yang kebingungan sementara Luhan menatap kepergian merea dengan tatapan khawatir.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat yang sepi, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun kasar. Tatapan matanya yang penuh amarah membuat Baehyun ketakutan.

" Jawab dengan jujur, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kris-_ge_ semalam!? "

" I...itu... "

" JAWAB BYUN BAEKHYUN! "

" Ka..kami..membicarakan Tao... "

" Cih, jadi kau tahu bahwa hari ini Kris-_ge_ akan menyatakan cinta pada Tao!? "

" N.. ne... "

" KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!? AKU KECEWA PADAMU BYUN BAEKHYUN! "

Nafas Chanyeol memburu. Bulir air mata perlahan menuruni wajah Baekhyun.

" Aku benci padamu Byun Baekhyun " Desis Chanyeol.

_Degh!_

Sakit! Itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang.

" Kau tahu rasanya sakit hati, hm? " Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

" Apa maksudmu!? Tentu saja aku tahu dan sekarang aku merasakannya! "

" Kau tahu rasanya tak diperhatikan oleh orang yang kau sukai? Tahukah kau rasanya saat orang yang kau sukai membicarakan oranglain dan bukan dirimu? Tahukah kau? " Tanya Baekhyun beruntun. " Tak bisakah... kau melihatku sedikit saja? APA KAU TIDAK BISA MENYADARI BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN MENUNGGUMU SELAMA INI PARK CHANYEOL!? "

Chanyeol terdiam.

" Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat kau membicarakan Tao setiap hari! Kau tidak tahu aku cemburu saat melihatmu menggandeng tangannya! Dan kau bahkan tidak tahu selama ini aku menangis hanya karenamu Park Chanyeol! "

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan tergambar jelas.

" Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu Park Chanyeol-_ssi_. Mulai hari ini, aku akan bertukar kamar dengan Kai. Aku tak akan mendekatimu lagi "

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia berlari tak tentu arah hingga ia tak sengaja terjatuh di basement SM Building. Telapak tangannya yang sebelumnya sudah terluka kembali mengucurkan darah. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya lalu memukul dinding basement hingga tangannya berdarah.

" Byun Bekhyun pabo-ya... " Gumamnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dorm EXO 07.00 p.m_

" Baekhyun belum kembali juga? " Tanya Kris pada Suho.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. Tampak kini seluruh member exo khawatir karena Baekhyun yang belum juga kembali sejak mereka break latihan. Saat di SM Building, mereka mengira bahwa Baekhyun tak enak badan lalu kembali sendirian ke dorm. Tapi sayangnya dugaan mereka salah. Baekhyun tidak ada di dorm.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol tampak berdiam diri sambil memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun siang tadi.

" Baekki-ah! "

Serentak, memberdeul menoleh saat mendengar Lay memanggil Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tertunduk dan... kedua tangan yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan darah walaupun sudah dibebat dengan saputangan putih yang kini sebagian besar berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

" Baekhyunnie, tanganmu kenapa!? "

Suho dan Kris terlihat panik dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepis tangan kedua leadaer EXO tersebut.

" Aku tidak apa-apa _ge_, hyung. Jangan ganggu aku ne. Aku mau ke kamar lalu tidur "

Baekhyun menatap seluruh member dengan tatapan datar. " Kai-ah, Kyungsoo-ah, sesuai pembicaraan dengan kalian berdua waktu itu, aku tukar kamar dengan Kai mulai malam ini " Ucapnya dingin. " Dan kau Park Chanyeol-_ssi_, mulai hari ini kau akan sekamar dengan Kai. Suho hyung dan Kris-_ge_, aku tak terima protes dari kalian berdua "

Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tahu ada hal yang tidak beres mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang, begitu juga Lay dan Suho.

" Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? " Tanya Luhan diiringi tatapan mata yang sinis.

" Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa "

" Tidak melakukan apa-apa hingga ia memanggilmu dengan ' Park Chanyeol-_ssi_ ' eum? "

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab. ' _Apa Luhan hyung tahu semuanya? '_ Batin Chanyeol.

" Kau kejam Park Chanyeol " Desis Luhan.

" Maksud hyung apa? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Kau masih bertanya apa maksudku setelah kau menyakiti Baekhyun? Kau orang terkejam yang pernah kutemui Chanyeol! Kau hanya terpaku untuk mengejar orang yang kau sukai dan terus menerus menceritakan tentang orang itu kepada Baekhyun! Apa kau tahu hampir setiap malam ia menangisimu? Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya hati Baekhyun saat kau berdekatan dengan orang yang kau sukai itu!? Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mencintaimu sejak masa trainee!? "

" Luhan hyung… "

" Diam Sehun! "

Sehun yang tadinya ingin menenangkan Luhan membatalkan niatnya melihat Luhan saat ini benar-benar emosi.

" Baekhyun… mencintaiku sejak masa trainee? "

" Kau baru tahu sekarang kan Park Chanyeol? Seharusnya namja sebaik Baekhyun tidak perlu menyakiti diri sendiri dengan mencintai orang tidak peka sepertimu "

" Mianhae... Mianhae... " Isak Chanyeol.

Kris memberi kode kepada Luhan untuk diam. " Chanyeol-ah, apa kau pernah merasa cemburu saat Baekhyun berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lain? "

Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol mengingat lagi. Ia merasa tidak suka saat Baekhyun dekat dengan stylist noona, Taeyeon, Kai dan juga Duizhang Kris. Namun saat itu ia menganggap ia hanya iri karena sahabatnya dekat dengan orang lain.

Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kris.

" Kau mencintainya Chanyeol "

" Tapi itu hanya karena iri saha—"

" Iri karena sahabatmu dekat dengan orang lain? Kau salah Chanyeol. Saat itu kau cemburu bukan dalam konteks 'sahabat', tapi lebih tepatnya 'takut' orang yang kau 'cintai' direbut orang lain "

Sehun dan Chen menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

" Minta maaflah padanya jika kau mencintainya "

" Ne _ge_... "

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat memasukkan barangnya kedalam kardus untuk mempermudah dirinya saat akan memindahkan ke kamar KaiDo. Tangannya terasa perih walau sebelumnya Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah membersihkan lukanya dan mengganti sapu tangannya dengan perban bersih yang sudah diberi obat.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

" Mianhae Baekki-ah... Mianhae... "

" Untuk apa kau kesini Chanyeol-_ssi_? " Tanyanya datar.

" Mianhae Baekki... Selama ini aku salah akan perasaanku sendiri... Aku—"

Baekhyun diam menunggu lanjutan perkataan Chanyeol.

" – Aku mencintaimu Baekki... Saranghae... " Ucap Chanyeol.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam. Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun tak mau menerimanya karena telah menyakitinya sedemikian rupa. Perlahan, dibalikkannya tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendapati kini namja itu tengah menangis.

" Wa..waeyo Baekki? "

" Pabo... hiks.. kau pabo Yeolli... hiks... "

" Uljima Baekki-ah... Mianhae... "

" – Do.. "

" Mworago? "

" Nado saranghae Chanyeol-ah... "

Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Perlahan, di dekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun hingga bibir mereka bertemu dan menempel dengan lembut.

**END**

Hei~ hei~ hei~~

Eunhye datang dengan membawa satu ff Yaoi~!

Mian ne kalau jelek atau ga sesuai harapan. Maklum, Eunhye masih newbie dalam dunia per-yaoi-an(?)

Ini req ff dari **PutchanC**-_ssi_

Mian ne jika ga sepenuhnya ChanTao dan lebih kearah ChanBaek.. Padahal Eunhye nargetin ChanTao moment-nya banyak tapi malah jadi begini x_x KrisTao-nya sedikit pula ToT

Pemberitahuan ne, 2 hari lagi Eunhye bakalan ngepost ff dengan judul " **Picture of Me, Our Memorie**s " yang merupakan adaptasi dari MV. MV-nya siapa? Itu rahasia xD Ditungu ne :D

Kali ini Eunhye ga banyak cuap-cuap. Sekian sampai disini saja :D

Sekali lagi untuk yang mau req ff bisa PM Eunhye, atau mention ke: ** kezia_josephine** ^o^

Pai~pai readersdeul

Mind to Review? :D


End file.
